welcome to the hinata house gohan
by miroku-has-darkness
Summary: dbzlove hina X over gohan gets accepted into tokyo U and goes to live in the hinata house but when he finds out that its a girls only dorm trouble brews


Welcome to the Hinata house Gohan

chapter one meet the borders

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Dragon ball Z

"speaking"

'thinking'

(authors note)

action within a sentance

scene break

this takes place after buu before baby gohan just finshed high school he and Videl are not going out and keitaro and naru are still in prep school. Goku is still dead I killed him I hate Goku

at the son household

"AHHHH" Chichi yelled Gohan and Goten ran to their mother to see what wrong.

"Stay away from my mother... Mom why did scream."

"Oh my baby you did it you got aceapted into tokyo university my baby they gave you a 50million yen scolor ship that will give u about two years and bulma said she will cover the rest plus extra so u can go to every bulling in that collage and mager in everything" ( thats about 50k US.)

"Thats great mom but isn't it a little far away I mean Orange star was far enough but this is twice as far." 'And think of all that homework great I'm doomed' Gohan thought

"Its ok bulma found a hotel for you it costed her two peoples Tokyo U's fees but this is worth my son will finally be a scolor."

"can't I stay home"

"NO like you said it is too far."

"but i'll miss you and Goten."

"You could see us on the week ends or something now go on you have to be at this address at no later than 5pm but I want you there asap and here are your things she handed him a pack of capsules now go." Chichi and Goten gave Gohan a hugg and teleported ( goku taught him) to hot springs village

"ok it should be around here ah here it is the hinta house now I'm looking for Keitaro walks in to the dorm Hello any one here." Gohan yelled he started to look around the house seeing if he could find any one that could tell him something when he found a nice little hot spring and thought hey its was a short flight over here and no one is here so why not he stripped down and entered the bath

'ah this is what I needed my mom justed kicked me out of my house and there is no where to check in hopefully someone will come soon until then I'm just going to relax its just like the ones at home." Gohan sunk deeper into the water when he heard someone coming. A girl with bloned hair came in with just a towel on she took it off and slipped into the pool

"Isn't this great with Keitaro not here I can finnaly enjoy a bath with out any preverts around." Naru said "I think my boobs are getting a little bigger don't you think let me see yours gohan turns around trying to get out and hiding the fact that he is a man." ' Jeesh does she need glas or what' Gohan thought just than naru rubbed her hand agaist gohan's chest it was hard not soft like it was surposed to be she looks for her glasses while gohan gets out of the bath, uses his ki to dry off and puts his clothes on with his super speed.

"AHHH NOT AGAIN PREVERT."Naru yells while putting her glasses on. Gohan flies past some of the tendents into a dead end ( he is really flying but no one can see it it just looks like he is running) 'Great when I yell there is no one here but when i'm in trouble everyone shows up.'

Keitaro was walking into his house when he heard a scream and ran thinking oh crap today the new tendent arrives he probley did the same thing i did got to save him

"Wait I'm looking for the landlord I'm s..."

"IRON PUNCH." Naru tries to punch him in the face interupting him Gohan dodges over to one side while Motoko unseths her sword and attacks him several times missing gohan rolls on the grond past the girls facing them Motoko downward slashes at Gohan kneeling catchs the blade between his hands holdinging it above his face.

'OH my god someone match up motoko with fighting he must be a strong kid.' Kitsune thought

"You got three seconds to draw back or else."Gohan said his voice sounding a little theating.

"HA you can't do anything I have you in a lock not the other way around want could you do?"

"This." Keitaro arrived in time to see Gohan do a back bend while twisting flipping Motoko over his back breaking the sword.

"you broke it. You broke my sword." Motoko grew three times her size with fire in her eyes and everywhere else.

"Wait stop he the new tendent."

"What."the group said

"yea Bulma Briefs called and said since there is no where else to stay she would pay for mine and naru tokyo u scolarships if he could stay and it would be nice to have another boy around here besides me."

"Who said you could do this this is a girls dorm." Motoko said

"Well no one but i'm the landlord so I don't need to ask." the girls went into a hudle verrios that rights and well mabe ifs where heard

"Ok but only on these condions we won't put him though hell until school starts he has to watch su spar with motoko and help naru study."Kitsune said 'with him I can get in good he is strong smart handsome and rich if he can afford all of these scolor ships'

"Gohan welcome to the hinta house."

end

how did you like it

next chapter after his spar with motoko gohan goes over and knocks into kitsune kitsune coveces gohan to come and have a drink with her what will happen

Need ideas

what pairings.


End file.
